miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 31
Patch #31 - 01/19/16 Game * Throw strength can now be varied - hold down the left mouse button longer to throw further (careful with Molotov’s!) * Fixed internal timer issue so things like AI movement is smoother * Steam DLLs updated to latest version * EAC updated to latest version - also fixes some issues with AV issues blocking game access * Added some hints to the loading screens for throwing and using the bow * Player spawn location height adjusted to prevent spawning in roofs/ceilings * Issue with particle effects fixed * Player quickly raises his weapon when picking up a weapon and changing weapons, so you can see what's equipped * Low health pulsing effect reduced VOIP * Increased VOIP quality level * Increased reaction speed when talking Weapons * Crossbow added (uses bow sounds currently) * 357 pistol iron sight is now aligned correctly * Arrows now have a visual effect the shooter can see to track them better * Fix for seeing a double weapon model at times * When using iron sight, it now zooms to the correct zoom level - no need to mouse wheel to zoom in again * Weight of the recurve bow reduced Vehicles * Improved physics proxy on the 5-ton truck to help prevent it getting stuck when hitting objects * Fixed issue with the camera when entering from third person * Smoothed camera when driving * Backpacks may be hidden in some vehicles when riding in them to reduce clipping issues Items * Bicycle helmet added * Bolts added (for Crossbow) * Map added * Ammo should no longer disappear when dropped * Tarp added * Camouflage netting added * You can shoot Molotov’s on the ground and they will explode - causes same effect as throwing them * Shooting a diesel gas can will create a fire damage area around it - like the Molotov’s do Crafting * Recipes added to build specialized arrows and bolts - fire, poison, ... * Requirements to build a sandbag reduced to half of what it was Base Building * Added some small log furniture craftable pieces * Added craftable lean-to and a few variations of small shelter walls * Added craftable camouflage walls * Health increased on the Gatehouse Combat * Fixed accuracy issue when moving and firing (especially when strafing) * Kick damage now independent of weapon held * Can't harvest from kicking (only using typical melee weapons) * Kicking speed fixed * Kicking animation now synchronized over the network * Can use the sniper scope with the gasmask * Arrow speed slightly increased Map/World * Updated the texture for the base terrain for the world - adds more detail * Terrain vegetation now blends in with the base terrain color better * Textures for several terrain layers updated to look better * Specialized environment probes added so metal and glass don't shine so much at night * Fixed issue with reflections on the water so it looks a little better * Moved a weapon spawner that was under a desk and impossible to loot from * Added lens flare to the sun * Added shadows on grass for "Very High" spec only * Windmills now rotate AI * AI now does half the damage as before * Percent change to bleed from AI damage also reduced Textures/Materials * Many improvements and adjustments to textures and materials - 100s of them * Some unused textures removed from distribution Models * Some unused models removed from distribution * Some huge groups of trash bags replaced with a single, optimized model - a lot more efficient Animations * Crossbow animations * Throwing animations improved to fix some issues * Adjusted the player's right foot so it doesn't bend oddly << Back to Patch #30 | Proceed to Patch #32 >> Category:Patch